


Tonight Will Be a Good Night

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crusade is a filling purpose, but there are always other wonders to be had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Will Be a Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know you're going to ask, "Why Haedrig?"  
> Because some lines of his dialogue had me imagining scenes in my head when I tried to sleep. So of course I had to get it into words! I hope you enjoy this odd pairing, and feedback is GREATLY appreciated!

_“Do you know what it is to fall in love?”_

_”A crusader loves his faith, his shield, and his cause,”_

_”A pity. None of those can love you back,”_

 

Hanquai looked into his tankard of ale that sat untouched upon the table, sighing softly. Why was it now that this thought chose to make itself so prominent within his mind? Malthael was on the loose, innocent souls being lost, and this is what comes to his mind in his resting hours? Lifting his stormy irises as Kormac laughed jubilantly from across the tavern, he watched the templar raise his tankard to the scoundrel. The crusader smiled softly, shaking his head to himself; for all their arguments they sure enough got on well in the quiet hours. Eirena giggled to herself as the two men chugged their ale, competing to see who could finish first. Lyndon needed friends after what happened with his brother, and Han found himself glad that the scoundrel found companionship in the unlikely presence of Kormac. Pushing the tankard to the middle of the table, Han left a plentiful amount of gold pieces for the serving girl, he had plenty to spare. Silently, he left the warm tavern, stepping out into the cool night air of Westmarch. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his breeches, glancing towards the empty blacksmithing station. Haedrig was most likely resting in the inn; and that was where Han headed, too.

The crusader’s boots clicked against the cobblestone street, and the silver moon hung overhead. He’d killed Adria just yesterday, vengeance for Leah finally exacted. Tomorrow, however, he headed for Pandemonium fortress. It would be important for him to rest, while he had the time. Yet, contemplating as he walked, the thoughts in his mind made him feel as though rest would be elusive, this evening. Myriam sat outside of her wagon, a subtle smile upon her face as her blue gaze fell upon the tall crusader. “Tonight will be a good night,” the seer murmured ambiguously, the light shimmering softly in her eyes showing that she knew more than she revealed, as always. Han paused in his determined pace, tilting his head as he looked to the stocky woman. “If I asked what you meant, would you dance around the answer?” he inquired, a weary smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

”Oh, I don’t know. Do you dance?” Myriam chuckled, blue gaze twinkling as the corners of her eyes creased with her smile. Han shook his head, a soft laugh rumbling from him in turn. “Ah, I wouldn’t have expected otherwise from you,” the crusader murmured, though his tone was goodhearted as he met the seers eyes. Myriam sat back and gave a wave of her hand as she brought a slender smoking pipe to her painted lips, exhaling fine white smoke as she looked to Han. “You should keep heading towards the inn; though don’t be afraid to sidetrack. It’s a good night for a stroll,” the vecin woman spoke the smoke, a tranquil and knowing, always knowing, expression upon her face. Han slowly nodded, a humm of acknowledgment rumbling in the hollow of his throat. With a turn, he once again began down the alleyway, speaking over his shoulder, “I’ll keep that in mind. You have a good night, Myriam,”

”Oh, I will, celdo,” was the chuckled reply from behind him, and he continued onward. Breathing in a lungful of the cool night air, he found that perhaps a calming stroll through the empty streets would be pleasant. Something to wind him down before heading to rest, and perhaps his head would clear of these foggy thoughts. The Survivor’s Enclave was a moderately saved portion of Westmarch, and offered plenty of room to walk. It was after midnight, and the streets were fairly clear, for the townspeople had likely retired for the night. Taking a right, he left the covered walkway, coming to the center of the town. A light drizzle had begun, the moonlight catching the silver raindrops as they lazily fell from the sky. 

Still, Hanquai continued his walk, the chill of the rain upon his exposed forearms and head sending a shiver down his spine. They hadn’t had rain in too long, and he was glad for its cleansing presence. Han headed towards the bridge that overlooked the lower part of Westmarch, walking slowly and calmly. The rain picked up slightly, the patter upon the cobblestones a soothing melody. As he came to the steps of the bridge, he saw a figure standing at the edge of the bridge, leaning against the side and looking down over the town. Han paused for a moment, wondering to leave the fellow to peace, before shaking his head and continuing up the stairs. As he approached, the person turned to him, and in the dim light, the crusader’s stormy blue eyes met warm brown irises. 

“Hanquai, I thought you had gone to the inn,” Haedrig said as the crusader came to a stop beside him, folding his arms as he, too, looked down upon the dim city of Westmarch. Or rather, what remained of it. “I wanted to take a walk, to clear my mind before tomorrow’s trials. For what reason are you standing in the rain?” Han replied, humor tinting his inquiry as he flicked his eyes to study the rain spattered blacksmith. Haedrig’s earthy gaze held the crusader’s for a moment before falling back to the view of the city below. “I needed to clear my head, as well,” the blacksmith sighed, bringing up a hand to brush his wet brown locks from his face before leaning against the edge of the bridge once more. Han pondered for a moment, following Haedrig’s gaze to the dim city below. 

“What troubles you? Perhaps I can help,” Han offered, his rich voice blending smoothly with the patter of rain upon stone. “Aye,” Haedrig breathed softly, “perhaps you can,” turning to look to the large crusader beside him, the blacksmith pursed his lips in thought, looking as though he was struggling to find the words he desired to say. “After this is over, you will continue your crusade, will you not? Do you carry things other than your crusade with you, Han?” Haedrig inquired vaguely, drawing a puzzled expression from Hanquai. “I do, yes. Friendship is a very important treasure to me,” the nephalem answered slowly, feeling more puzzlement at the odd feeling that stirred in his chest as he met the shorter man’s gaze. Han swallowed a lump that suddenly formed in his throat, another shiver racing across his skin as rain trickled off of him in little streams. “We are friends, if... That’s what you’re getting at, Haedrig,” Han continued, the peculiar feeling that resided within his chest growing as the blacksmith averted his eyes for a moment. 

“It’s odd, isn’t it,” Haedrig murmured after a moment of silence, his gaze remaining cast down towards Westmarch. “How far we’ve come since everything began in New Tristram. You found use in a broken blacksmith and an odd assortment of other folks,” he continued, bracing his hands against the edge of the bridge as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Han nodded, uncrossing his arms to hook his thumbs in his pockets, waiting patiently for Haedrig to speak. “You even got me to recognize when I was being bullheaded, even if I wasn’t grateful for it, at the time. The lad is doing well with the forge, by the way, even if he did lose my best hammer,” the blacksmith picked up, a slight smirk upon his lips as he chuckled, and Hanquai found himself softly laughing along. “Letting people in isn’t all that bad, Haedrig. You’ll find long term companions really are worth the risk,” Han smiled, falling silent as Haedrig sighed. “But what is occupying your mind? Are you troubled by the risk?” the crusader gently asked, taking a step closer to the quiet blacksmith. Haedrig straightened, turning to face the nephalem. 

Rain trickled down Haedrig’s crooked nose and round cheekbones, falling into his beard. His warm and earthy eyes reflected the light of the moon, and small droplets of rain clung to his eyelashes. Han’s heart beat faster, the strange and almost flighty feeling in his chest growing as he examined the man’s face. Again, the memory of the blacksmith’s words in Caldeum came to his mind, and in that moment, he reached a conclusion. His stormy eyes widened ever so slightly as he held Haedrig’s resolute gaze. Could he really... “Haedrig, do you want-”

The crusader wasn’t able to finish his question, as he found his lips silenced by a firm kiss, the blacksmith’s calloused hands gripping at his shoulders and pulling him close. A smoky scent lingered on Haedrig, though it was merely one of many things that Hanquai noticed. The blacksmith’s lips against his were almost desperate, and were he poetic, he would call the kiss a statement, an answer to his unfinished question. He felt Haedrig’s hand lacing around his torso, resting upon his shoulder blades as he deepened the kiss, seeking a reaction. Han’s heart jumped at the very new feeling of soft lips dancing against his. He found himself reaching forward, one hand twining into the blacksmith’s thick burgundy hair, the other snaking around his waist and pulling him flush against his chest. Haedrig broke the kiss, earthy eyes dark as he met thoroughly surprised stormy irises. “ _Yes,_ you daft man, I want more than a friend,” Haedrig confirmed with a breathless gasp, lips parted as he drew deep breaths. The crusader’s eyes narrowed, the corners of his lips curling upwards. With the hand in Haedrig’s hair, he quickly pulled the man forward, placing a hungry open-mouthed kiss. Han’s lip began to move against Haedrig’s, and the act of it felt natural, as if this wasn’t his first time kissing someone. The taste of another on his lips was a thrilling sensation, and his tongue skimmed Haedrig’s lower lip. 

That elicited a growl from the blacksmith, his lips parting with a gasp as his tongue ran along Hanquai’s. His hands were tight against the nephalem’s back, thick fingers curling into the fabric of his brown tunic. All thoughts Han held of loving only his Crusade had long fled his mind, falling farther from thought as that tongue danced alongside his own. All this time, he had been ignoring the feelings that blossomed in his chest, from his concern for the blacksmith’s well-being to the frustration of the man not listening to his advice. It had all grown into more, into something he hadn’t even noticed as he tried desperately to save the world. Hanquai slowed the kiss, his heart pounding against his sternum as he loosened the fist in Haedrig’s hair. After a moment, he pulled away, panting alongside the blacksmith. His eyes remained closed, the sound of rain and wind coming back to him, and despite the chill, he felt as hot as a forge.

Hanquai opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sight of the flushed and breathless blacksmith. The fluttering feeling in his chest was quelled to a pleasant warmth, and he felt a satisfied smile creep onto his kiss-bruised lips. Haedrig’s eyes opened, looking deep into the gaze of the nephalem before them. “Hanquai, you’ve got to come back to me tomorrow. I won’t forgive you if you go and die right after I got up the courage to kiss you,” the blacksmith growled, and though his words were blunt as always, the meaning was sent across well. Han’s smile softened, as did his stormy-blue irises. “I will come back. I’ve got my Crusade to come back to, and now...” he leaned forward, kissing Haedrig slowly and tenderly, taking the other's lips with his own, savoring the softness and the taste and the warmth that fluttered from Haedrig's breath. He put as much heart into the motion as he could before pulling away, and meeting the blacksmith’s wide stunned gaze as he opened his eyes, and Han could hear the pounding of his heart, feel it hammering in the blacksmith's chest that was pressed against his own. “...And now, I’ve got you to come back to,” he finished, and as a grin spread across Haedrig’s pink lips, one too came to Hanquai. 

Slowly and reluctantly, Haedrig stepped away, his hands falling away from Han as the crusader’s left him. “We never got around to what was troubling you,” Haedrig realized after a moment, a frown coming to him as he looked to the man before him. An amused smile came to Han, folding his arms across his chest. “Oh, we did,” he replied positively, his grin growing upon seeing the shocked expression upon Haedrig’s face. “Fate has a strange way of working, eh?” the shorter man chuckled, shaking his head. It was then that Han realized the rain had stopped, the moon slowly working further across the sky. “Indeed it does, Haedrig,” Han murmured in agreement, his gaze falling back to the man. Haedrig gave a soft sigh, eyes holding the other’s for a moment before he spoke. “I suppose I should let you go, you need to be ready for tomorrow. I think I’ll stand here a bit longer, think things over,” Haedrig said, his eyes softening with his words. Hanquai nodded, quickly leaning forward to capture one more kiss from the gruff blacksmith. Pulling away, he smiled. 

“Very well. I will see you before I leave tomorrow,” Han informed with a tilt of his head, turning to leave. “Han,” Haedrig spoke and the crusader turned, raising a brow as he looked to the blacksmith. “Have a good night, alright?” he finished, and those words brought a dawning of realization, Myriam’s words coming back to him. He grinned widely. “I already have,” he replied, Haedrig’s smiling face fresh in his mind as he continued down the stairs, and towards the inn.

Tonight had been a good night.


End file.
